always find away back
by sillymissy98
Summary: Liz has been kidnapped by someone wanting revenge for his family but can her team find her and stop the mad man in time? Will Don finally admit how much he really cares for someone? Will the Eppes guys finally have the family they have been looking for? I suck at summaries and ratings but better inside and fixed two of the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_this is my first Numb3rs story so tell me what you think_

**Summary: **_ Don had broken up with Liz and dating someone else but what will his feelings change when something happens to her...will he choice the woman he loves or the woman he tried but failed to stop thinking about how much he show have none chosen his job over the woman he truly loved_

**Beta: **_sorry don't have one at the moment but if think could help let me know (have horrible luck with find and keeping one)_

* * *

**BACKSTORY**

_Allen got his condo finally_

_Don and Liz broke up six weeks ago_

_Don and Robin started dating a week ago_

_Charlie and Amita got married three months ago_

_Charlie and Amita are six weeks pregnant also_

/*/*/*/*/*/

Liz Warner wakes up and rushed off to her bathroom to throw up whatever she had eaten the night before like the morning for the last week and was hoping her doctor appointment this morning would tell her something so could get back to feeling better especially with the back caseload she was working. She takes a shower and heads to doctor's office and greeted by a woman with dark hair and green eyes, "Good morning and welcome to Dr Tanner's office you have an appointment?"

"Liz Warner to see him at eight this morning," she told her.

The woman looks at her computer and hands her a clipboard and plastic cup, "Fill them out and bring them back and fill it up."

She does so and heads to one of the rooms and only has to wait about ten minutes before her doctor walks into the room smiling, "I have your urine tests results back and seems that your pregnant and looks about six weeks. I can prescribe you some vitamins and things to watch out for especially in your line of work for sure."

She smiled, "That you doctor."

He moved over the ultra sound machine as she raises her shirt and squirts some gel on her flat stomach, "Any morning sickness?" She nodded. "Can last few weeks or months."

"Wow," she said as small blob popped up on the screen and heartbeat. "So six weeks?"

"Looks that way and everything is perfectly healthy."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Don and Robin have been dating for a little over a week and he had broken up with Liz over six weeks ago leaving her to decide to transfer to a team in Drugs&Gangs in San Diego shortly after which wasn't much of surprise to rest of the team who could see things were tense between the two former lovers. Colby Granger looks up from his paper that was working on for the latest case to see a familiar face stop next to the divider that separated him from his partner, "What brings you here?"

Liz rolls her eyes at her former teammate, "Have to drop some papers off with Murrow."

He could tell something was bothering her and she hadn't sleep in few days, "Sure your okay?"

She nodded but didn't want to admit what was bothering her, "Yeah, just working hard case and he had me come all the way here instead of faxing them."

Nikki watched her walk off and stepped next to him, "What was that about?"

He shrugs, "Mad about having to come here while in middle of a case."

Liz sighed when away from him but she didn't miss how he could notice something was bothering her and hoped she didn't run into a certain lead agent who she knew would take one look at her and know something was really wrong but she handed off the files and headed back to her car not noticing someone was following her. A man dressed in all black was laying down in back of her Tahoe as she got in and before she could start the vehicle he placed a cloth with chloroform over her mouth and carried her to another waiting SUV.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

A few days go by and Don walked into the bullpen more than happy that for once in a month or two they had a whole weekend off without being pulled in with a case or something as he parked his car he glanced around noticing a familiar SUV sitting in the garage and brushed it off as maybe she was there for something as he heads inside dropping his jacket on his chair. Colby and David were already there and Nikki was just getting there but something was telling him there was something wrong as his phone rings, "Epps?"

"Agent Epps this is Agent Glass from the San Diego office and wondering if Agent Warner is around there?" He asked the man. "She went there to drop some papers with an agent Murrow but never came back."

"Give me a sec," he said and placed the call on hold and heads over to the other agents desk. "Liz come and see you other day?"

Murrow looked up at his boss, "Yeah, she had some old case files that needed and I asked her to drop them off but she insisted they could be faxed because she was busy but told her needed them brought here. I got them about 2pm and she talked to a few of your team members before leaving this place."

Colby and David look up as he stops next to them, "Track down Liz's cell phone after she left here."

"Something happen?" Nikki asked joining them.

"She never made it back to San Diego the other day and her truck is still downstairs," he picks up his phone again. "She's not here but will let you know."

Colby called out, "Don her car and phone say their in the parking garage," they all grab their guns and head to the garage where find her SUV sitting there but inside find her phone on the front seat and Don picks the lock and digs through the glove box pulling out her weapon and credentials. "Something isn't right here. Pull video feed."

Nikki looks at her boss since she was the newest there and never met the woman who was there before her, "What's going on? The woman you were talking to other day?"

Don stormed off talking on his cell phone as David looked at her, "Don and Liz dated up until about six weeks ago and think he broke it off because of the job."

"The reason you were brought onto the team was because she transferred off and he was surprised since had been doing fine for two weeks than she left," Colby said. "Don't think he wanted it to end. They were really good together for months before even told any of us but broke it off about a month after spilling the beans to us."

"He going to rip someone's head off?" she asked havin seen that look on his face before directed at a suspect. "What for?"

"Because she was in middle of a big case and doesn't show up for work for two days and just now wondering where she's at?" David asked.

"I'm calling Charlie and CSU to come and check this car out," David said pulling out his phone.

Charlie was in his office when phone rang and let it go to voicemail twice and finally saw the caller id and picked up, "Yeah, some case come up?"

"Yeah, seems that Liz was taken from the parking garage at the FBI building."

Charlie was sure he knew how his brother felt, "I will be there in about 30 minutes," he hung up and was gathering his things when Larry walked in. "Sorry can't make lunch."

Larry stopped his friend, "Where's the fire?"

"David just called and said Liz was taken from the FBI building so heading there now."

Don had walked off while pulling out his phone dialing the San Diego office, "Need to speak to Agent Glass?"

Glass picks up, "Glass here how-"

"This is Don Epps and wondering why in the hell you took two days to call wondering why she never made it back there in middle of a case and we come to find out she's missing and her truck has been sitting in the parking garage up here ever since she came here and dropped some papers off."

"Agent Epps rest assured we will be looking into the matter of her disappearance and why she never was reported missing-"

"My team and office will run the missing person's case and send over anything that she was working on," he said hanging up and hears Charlie so heads back. "Find anything?"

David holds a cloth, "It smells sweet which means someone was in here waiting for her and used chloroform but who and why?"

"We have her case and their sending everything that may help over here."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Amita walked into the bullpen area and no one was there so she walked into teh conference room to see Charlie was writing on a board while Colby was on a laptop while Nikki and David were both on phones talking to someone and she could tell whatever was the case was very important to get them all worked up. Don put a hand on his sister-in-law shoulder and tried to smirk as she turned to face him as he grabbed tray of coffee wiht bag of pastries, "Come on in."

She walked over to Charlie and he leaned over kissing her briefly, "What you working on?"

"Seems that someone killed the cameras shortly before Liz arrived in the parking garage around that time and weren't back on for an hour," Colby said. "Maintenance is getting back to me on a reason why."

Nikki hangs up her phone, "Am running some leads on last case down there and might come up with something."

Don passes around the coffee to right person, "We know anything so far?"

David hangs up shaking his head, "Her last phone call was made shortly after left the building to you," he looked at his boss. "Maybe voicemail. Seems had done it over last few days."

Don pulled his phone, "I lost the damn thing and never thought to get a new one since we had the weekend off and everyone has the house number."

He listened to the message,_ "Don its me...I really need to talk to you and soon...can yuo call me...bye."_

He listened to three other messages that basically said the same thing and slams it shut, "She left me four messages saying she needed to talk to me and sounded worried."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ thought would throw in them having cousin that's mix between the two_

* * *

FBI HEADQUARTERS

A few hours later has everyone sitting around the bullpen or the conference room trying to find some leads while Charlie and Amita had gone back to CalSci for their classes and Don looks at his cell phone as it started to ring and motions for Colby to trace the call when see caller id 'UNKNOWN' before picking it up, "Epps?"

"Seems that you aren't as unfaluable as you use to be," a man said. "Wasn't hard to find which one would hurt more to take from you."

"Who are you?" he asked knowing needed to keep on the line.

"That's for you and your team to discover but for now the longer you wait the longer I have to play with your friend here. You have 48 hours to find and stop before you find her in pieces across the state," he warned. "I would hurry not sure she will like the plans that have planned for her instead of you." The line went dead just before could get the location.

Colby shakes his head, "The call was to short somewhere downtown."

Don slams the phone shut, "Something seemed familiar about the man. We get anything?"

Nikki and David shake their heads, "Think your right which means it might be in one of our old cases especially if called you."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

KIDNAPPERS PLACE

The man was still wearing all black but had put duct tape over her mouth and didn't care if she could see him because he had no intention on letting her go before had the chance to play with her and then capture the real person he wanted who was sure to figure things out in due time if he's still good as once was, "I hope your partner there finds you in time."

She rolls her eyes at the man trying to remember where seen him, "They will and then what?"

"Years ago he took someone who meant everything to me and other than his brother and father your the best person to hurt that will mess with his head."

"What makes you think-" she was cut short by a punch to the head. "I know you two dated for months but he broke it off because of the job."

"So what does that make me?"

He laughs, "Robin is a way for him to try to get over what feelings he has been fighting to keep his mind off of you and from what have seen it's not working. Seems that neither one of you ever got over each is why you transferred out of the Los Angeles office to get the hell away from him. He took away the most important person in my life that loved."

"But why go after me?" She was trying to make some sense of the man. "And not just him?"

The man laughed, "Have to see when and if they find you in time."

Liz was dizzy from the blow to the head but hoped they found her in time but something seemed familiar about him, "Who did he take away?

"You will figure it out," he hit her on side of the head knocking her out. "Going to destroy your life Epps."

**/*/*/*/*/*/ **

CHARLIE'S OFFICE 

Charlie and Amita had gone back to CalSci for their afternoon classes and he sighed as walked inside his office and noticed that it was empty except for a white box sitting in the middle of his desk but looks around seeing nothing else he cautiously opened it revealing a bloody t-shirt along with a note- **_you two need to find me in time but first have to ask Don about his_ secret, cul8er**- Allan knocked on the door and walked over, "What you got there?"

Charlie handed him the note, "What you think that means dad?"

"Have to ask him and find out Charlie. Not something he would talk to about with anyone."

"What makes you think he would open up to me?"

Someone knocks on the door, "Because he talks more to you then rest of his team."

Both men turn to see the youngest Epps standing there, "Ryan when you get back?"

He dropped his bag on the floor and pointed to Ian Edgerton walking in behind him, "He pulled me away to come here. Something about a case."

Ian shakes their hands, "Heard about what happened and thought would lend a hand catching the guy."

Nikki, Colby and David walk in, "Heard a rumor you were joining the case," Colby said shaking Ian's hand. "Welcome back."

"Have been trying to find the guy for close to 10 years back when Don was still in Quantico hunting fugitives."

Nikki looks over at the newcomer, "So new helper Charlie?"

Ryan smirks at her, "Actually the better looking one of the Epps family."

David rolls his eyes at the man before shaking his hand, "Nikki meet Ryan Epps-"

"Didn't know there was another-"

Allan stops her, "Ryan is my sister's son few years younger than Charlie."

"Couldn't tell by how much he bosses me around."

"What brings you all the way here?" David asked. "Thought was out saving the world?"

"I was until someone dragged me out of Quantico and across the country."

Ian slaps him on the shoulder, "You know needed a reason to get away from there for once before that boss of yours ripped your head off."

"I have a phone call to make so excuse me," he said leaving. "Feel free to tell stories now."

"So what's the deal with him?" Nikki asked.

"His parents were always traveling around places when he was growing up so basically grew up at my house," Allan said. "He's a mix between Charlie and Don mostly."

Charlie shakes his head, "Not going to be there when sees him here."

Don walked into the office, "When see whose here? Hey Ian, about time you got here."

Ian shakes his friend's hand, "Had to pick someone up before killed him."

"My boss wasn't that bad until you walked into the place," Ryan said walking back in. "Oh, hey cous."

He glared at the other man, "Called and said had something."

Charlie handed him the note, "Was left in my office and already sent to the lab."

"10 years ago Ian and me were chasing a couple who over 5 year span robbed 50 banks across the east coast leaving 25 dead. Took us about 2 years to even get a lead and than it was small. We found someone that saw a woman staking out the last bank for a week and we found her name and where she was hold up."

Ian continued, "They waited 2 months between robberies so we watched her but never found anything connecting her to a partner."

"One night she caught onto us and decided she wasn't going down and started a shootout but got killed instead. We never found her partner."

"But what does the note mean?" Nikki asked.

"Whoever was her partner started taunting us with calls from different burn phones each time threating to kill the ones responsible for her death but that was 8 years ago with no new robberies matching his MO."

"So what made him decide to come after you years later? Has to be a reason."

"Colby and David you pull the old case files and see if they match anything recent in the area or surrounding states. Nikki work on seeing if can find something in there might lead us to her partner."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ the end of the whole thing is coming up next chapter  
_

* * *

KIDNAPPER PLACE

Liz wakes up finally and tries to sit up but the killer headache she has stops her as she realizes her hands are no longer bound but once she got her vision good she saw was still in the dimly lit room until another man returns kneeling in front of her making sure his friend wasn't going to be there, "I am sorry he's doing this."

She sips the water he offers her, "What's going on with him?"

"My older brother blames your friend for killing the love of his life years ago," the kid told her. "He wants to make him suffer before killing both of you."

She could sense the kid was scared of his brother, "Thank you for helping me at least."

"I have met your friend before and don't see why my brother hates him so much," he could hear someone pulling up to the house. "I have to go but be back when I can."

She watched him leave and the door opened seeing the other man enter once again, "I see your friends aren't as good as you think they are. Have to give them something to see you."

"What the hell is th-" she stopped herself from screaming out when he shot her in the shoulder.

The man leaned over her grinning, "This might help him get the idea to move faster before you bleed to death."

She was fighting to stay awake while trying to recall where she knew him from.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

EPPES HOUSE

Don wakes up feeling something was wrong and decides that no use in trying to go back to sleep so he takes a shower then makes coffee noticing that most of his team had crashed there for the night since all of them were asleep around on the couches and floor as his phone starts to ring, "Eppes?"

The man is on the other end, "Well, it's nice to see that yet again I have evaded you and agent Edgerton but this time you will be the one losing someone close to you."

Colby woke up when his arm was shaken to see Don motioning to his phone so he started a trace, "Your girlfriend was the one who opened fired on us-"

"She had every right to after all you were ready to capture both of us."

"But you knew that we were close and sent her to the bank to throw us off you in hopes wouldn't lead us to where you were hiding."

He laughed, "You still have no idea who the hell I am. Look at your email and see what sent you this morning."

Don pulled open his laptop opening his email say Liz was lying on a floor bleeding from a gunshot to her shoulder, "You want me why hurt her?"

"Anyone with eyes could see you only broke up with her over the job and started dating that Robyn in hopes to get over her but have fought your feelings since. She has maybe 12 hours before bleeds to death so better get to finding me and soon."

The line went dead, "Colby?"

"Sorry," he told his friend. "Bouncing the signal over the place and using a burn phone."

Amita walked in sipping some tea, "Question?" Both men looked at her. "How does he know you two still had feelings for each other? Or what caused you to break up?"

"Maybe he works with us somewhere in the building?" Colby asked. "How else would he know?"

"Wake David and Nikki and run the names against the case files to people who work in our office or worked on a case with us over last year."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

FBI HEADQUARTERS

Robin Brooks walks onto their floor and heads to where everyone were working on something and notice Don sitting at his desk so she goes over and leans against it waiting for him to realize that she was there but clears her throat causing him to look up from what he was reading, "Been away for the day what you working on?"

He doesn't look up, "Trying to find some lead on who took Liz."

She hands him cup of coffee, "You figure anything out about him?"

"Think may have worked here before."

"I have court rest of the day but maybe can get something to eat later."

Colby watches her leave and turns to face his partner as Nikki walked over to their area, "They have history?"

"Before this?" David nodded. "Liz joined the team first time could tell something was with their past but Robin and Don were dating at the time. She left for a while and broke up so think that's when those two started to get heavy but we only found out few weeks before they broke up with each other."

"So he went from Robin to Liz and back to Robin? That really says something."

Charlie stopped next to them, "May have found out who the caller is."

Don looked up when knock at the door, "You find something?"

They follow him to the conference room where he puts some papers on the boards, "Amita and me were looking into old names from the file against surveillance video prior to the feed being turned off running them against people who have had access to this floor during the time Liz and you dated and recent-"

"How many names you come up with?" David asked.

"6 names but one name seemed to stick in my mind because connected to one of her cases right now Cole Hanson."

Nikki typed the name into her laptop, "He's under investigation right now for suspected drug dealing to kids all over the Los Angeles area and most of the coast."

"He also has about 15 or so aliases and one comes up as an agent, Marcus Thomas."

"I recall him working with us on a few cases," Colby said. "He transferred here on temporary assignment from Tampa."

"We have anything on a location of where he was staying?"

"Adam Street Motel," Nikki wrote down the address, "Not sure how well this is but have to find out."

The ride there was in silence other than talking to the SWAT team, "Nikki watch the back to make sure doesn't get away."

SWAT gets there and when their counting down and they scan the room not seeing someone watching them as an explosion goes off outside knocking out windows in the room, "What the hell?" An officer asked.

David is first to recover and shakes his partner awake, "You good?"

Colby takes his offered hand to stand up, "Where did that come from?"

Don sighed looking outside at the few cars on fire, "A car bomb went off," Ryan said walking through the door with Ian. "Hanson probably had something to do with it. He has some experience with building them that no one caught until I went digging further into his military background as a technician."

"What's the point in doing that though?" Nikki asked.

"To throw us off looking for him at least for few minutes," Don said. "Colby and David help CSU look for anything that may connect him to it. Have to find out where he might be hiding."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

KIDNAPPERS PLACE

Liz opens her eyes when the door to the room she was in opened and the young boy once again walked into the room but he stops next to her passing her bottle of water and making sure that her shoulder had actually stopped bleeding when satisfied he sat down frowning at her, "I know he wants to torture you and your friend by doing this."

She was sure the boy was scared of his brother, "Thank you for helping me but why?"

"Cole is the only family I have around Los Angeles but my dad is somewhere on the east coast somewhere."

She ran a hand down her face before he left once again before Cole returned, "Seems that your friends have some good luck but need to remind them."

Don answered his ringing phone, "Eppes?"

"Good to see that you have some better luck than I thought. With my surprise and finding my old hideout."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I want you to find me before your friend here bleeds to death instead of you."

"Why don't you tell me and can have me instead."

Cole started laughing, "You still have 24 hours left to find me before start finding her body parts across the city," he hung up and turned to her. "Better hope they find you in time."

She watched as he turned a camera on facing her before clicking away at a laptop, "What's-"

"This feed is to help torment your friends back at the FBI some but wont trace the location in time to find you."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

FBI HEADQUARTERS

Don walked into the break room to see that Nikki and Robin both were leaning against the counter stop talking once he noticed them and Nikki left the two of them alone but decide to head to his office but the silence was killing both of them as she was the first to say something, "How your team holding up?"

"All diving into finding her," he said sipping his coffee. "So far we have no leads as to where he's hiding."

David knocked on the door before opening it, "We just got a video feed from Hanson and seems its Liz but hold up somewhere."

Amita and Charlie gets off the elevator to see them rushing off to the conference room so they follow, "What did you find?"

"He's taunting us with now sending us a live feed of where ever the hell he has her."

Amita sits down at the table, "I can try to find something that might be embedded in the feed."

"Were trying to trace where its coming from," David said.

Colby continues, "He's bouncing the signal all over the place so having trouble pinpointing his exact location."

They watch as Don leaves the room, "What's going on with Don?" Charlie asked.

"Seems that he's taking all of this really hard and blaming himself for her being kidnapped."

Amita smirks at something, "I found something that seems to be in the background of where he holding her."

David looks to see Don on his phone, "What you find?"

"I looked at the reflection in the window in the room but seems there are a few reflections of buildings in the background that can try to figure out."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ not to big on coming up with ideas on torturing people so came up with this might add something more to the man but not sure  
_

* * *

FBI HEADQUARTERS  


Amita continues to type away at the laptop trying to find something on the few photos that thought could see something in the windows using a program she had running and looked up when someone set a cup of tea next to her and see that Don was standing there looking at the screen, "I have three different computers running each photo in an attempt to come up with something that think can see but nothing so far."

He knew that everyone was doing their best but hated she was out there with the ass because of him, "Yeah I know."

She was about to say something when Hanson popped back on the screen and his phone rang, "Seems that keep on leaving you clues to find me but still nothing."

"If you want it that easy," he said. "Why not tell me where to find you?"

"Now what would be the fun in that, agent Eppes? Your sister-in-law find something yet?" Hanson walked over to where Liz laid on the floor before grinning at the screen stepping on her wrist. "The longer you don't find me the longer we have together to make sure and have some real fun in the mean time."

He looked over as Amita tried to hide her emotions as the phone call ended, "Anything from the trace?"

She sighed, "The call was to short but finally found maybe the location from the photos?"

"What did you find?"

"In the background you can see part of the Vincent Thomas Bridge and from the angles can almost pinpoint his location," she pulled up a map. "It seems to be on Terminal Island and working on the address."

"Send me the address to my phone and will get the team ready."

David and Colby looked up when he stopped next to the cubicle, "Catch some lead?"

"Amita may have found a location from the video feed and sending it."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

KIDNAPPERS PLACE

Don and Colby both are driving and stop not far from the address that Amita sent them as they put on some vests and wait for the SWAT team to get there. David stopped next to both guys and they all strap on some vests as the SWAT team pull up next to them all getting ready, "Pulled the blueprints of the house and there are two entrances so Nikki with and David and Colby the back door."

The two teams split up, "Bravo team ready," Colby said.

Don nodded to a SWAT guy as he counted down and the two doors were busted down, "FBI SEARCH WARRANT!"

Hanson smirked down at his captive when he heard the doors bust open above him, "Seems that your friends are finally here."

She groaned as he pulled her up by her injured shoulder as hear them upstairs before on the stairs, "FBI Hanson freeze," Colby and Don said at the same time. "Put the weapon down."

"Agent Epppes and Granger nice to see that you found me finally but as you can see I am not finished playing with her yet. You took your time finding me."

"How about you let her go?" Colby asked him.

"Eppes over there knows what is making me do this but good to see Edgerton is here to after all you both ruined my life the night she died," Hanson said. "She was the love of my life and I know from watching you guys for a few months that Eppes and Warner been fighting their feelings for each other not admitting," he pressed the gun to her temple harder.

"So you're getting revenge on me by torturing her?"

David and Colby knew that he was on the edge of wanting to kill the guy, "She means a lot more to you than either of you want to admit and that works good for me-" Liz came to and her head was pounding but could hear voices and looked to see her friends standing there and the man pressing a gun to her head. "I will make you feel the same pain I have felt since she was killed."

"She caught onto the fact we had been watching her trying to get her to lead us to her partner and in hopes to stop us she thought would kill us but went the other way."

"She died trying to make sure we never found out where her partner was," Ian continued. "For some reason she was willing to die for you."

"We loved each other so damn much," Hanson raised his gun at the same time two shots ring out both hitting him in the side of his head.

Medics rushed inside and with some help they had her loaded onto the stretcher, "Where you going?" Colby asked.

"Good Samaritan is the closest to here," the driver said before rushing off.

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

GOOD SAMARITAN HOSPITAL

The ride to the hospital was about the hard because her heart rate stopped on the way there and once as they arrived but once they had her stable enough they rushed her into surgery about the tim Don and Ian arrived there but forced to head into a waiting room for some news. A while later a nurse stopped by, "Agent Eppes?"

He walked over to her, "Can you tell me anything?"

She shakes her head handing him some papers, "Her file lists you as medical power-of-attorney in the case of no family members present. She's being rushed into surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder that's still lodged in there along with setting her wrist that seems to be broken in a few places. When we know something will let you know."

He leaned against the wall looking over the papers surprised she had done that and hoped she pulled through.

Charlie arrived about the same time as rest of the team who had stopped off to get coffee in anticipation of the long wait that was most likely ahead.

A nurse looks up from her computer as they stop next to the front desk, "Agent Warner was brought in a few minutes ago-"

Charlie grabbed his phone that buzzed indicating he had a message from Don, **_OR floor waiting room 3_**, "Don sent the information that need to find him."

Don looked up as the elevator on the floor opened and saw them walk towards him, "Any news?" Charlie asked.

"Their removing the bullet and fixing whatever else while in surgery that could take who knows how long."

David handed his friend a cup of coffee as they all sit down, "What about her family?"

"Nikki went back to the office and finding out where her brother is," Colby said. "Think somewhere on east coast."

Don answers, "Atlanta, I think she said once but don't talk to much anymore."

**/*/*/*/*/*/**

A nurse walked over to the room few hours later and noticed that the same people were inside since about the time patient arrived plus-or-minus a few different people but she could tell that they had no intention on leaving until knew something about their friend and she was glad to have some good news. Alan looked over at the open door when she walked in and shakes his oldest son's shoulder who was on the phone, "Anything doctor?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound that about broke her shoulder but should have full function in that arm in few weeks. Her wrist was broken in two places so until she wakes up we h a soft cast on there," she started. "But baring any complications she should go home in a few days."

"When can we go and see her?" Charlie was the first to ask.

"Heard from the FBI director who mentioned a protection detail needed on her room so no restrictions as long as don't get in the way."

She showed Don to the room and everyone turned to face Ian, "What's those looks for?"

"What gave the director that idea?" David asked.

The other man smirked, "Might have mentioned it was possible Hanson wasn't working alone so could be good to leave someone here protecting her."

"You mean other than Donnie?" Alan asked.

"We can split the shifts until we know for sure he was working alone."


End file.
